Better Together
by bougeotte
Summary: Channy arises, but what happens next? CAUTION: FLUFF! P.S. DON'T JUDGE A FIC BY ITS SUMMARY! Based a little bit off of "Better Together" by Jack Johnson.
1. Talking

All right, I know these chapters a really short, but this is my first fic! Please give me a break!

Channy forever!

**Disclaimer:** Wow, is this really necessary? Fine. I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, ITS CHARACTERS, JACK JOHNSON, OR BETTER TOGETHER! Happy? Fine. Good. Fine! GOOD!

* * *

**talking**

Sonny lay alone on the couch in the Prop House, not really reading the magazine she was staring at, willing herself not to think about Chad. She was fighting a losing battle, but she continued to argue with herself.

_Just forget about the whole _Gotcha! _thing, okay? You didn't mean those things you and Chad said!_

_But I did, and I know it! I really like Chad, and he likes me back! Why should I just forget about it?_

_Because you hate each other! You star on rival TV shows. There's no way the rest of the cast would be okay with it. Think about what Tawni would say! And Nico, and Grady, and Zora! And Portlyn already hates you; do you really want to give her another reason to?_

_Who cares about Portlyn? And if Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora won't approve of Chad and me, then they aren't very good friends._

_You know that's not true! The only reason they wouldn't approve is to protect you. Chad's a jerk, and you know it. Forget about him._

"Hey, Sonny? Can we talk?"

Sonny stood quickly and faced Tawni, who was standing in the doorway.

"T-t-talk? Ab-about what?" Sonny asked as if she didn't know what was coming.

"Well…" Tawni began, "I just… wanted to know… uh… what did you and Chad say to each other?"

"_Whaaat_? Girl, wh-what are you _talking _about?" Sonny was never good under pressure and her voice always got all squeaky.

"Oh, come on, Sonny! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Tawni pressed.

"No, uh, I-I don't think I follow."

"_Sonny_. What did you and Chad say to each other when you went backstage together? You know, when we were on _Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith_."

"I can't tell you," Sonny said quietly.

"Sonny, you can tell me, no matter what it is. You know that, right?" Tawni widened her bright blue eyes innocently.

"Great, now you sound like my mother!" Sonny laughed.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_! Please tell me!"

Sonny took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. I told him that—"

"Hey, Randoms, have you seen Portlyn? We were supposed to rehearse," Chad said as he walked in without taking his ocean blue eyes from the script in his hands.

"Chad! Come back in like five minutes, okay? Sonny and I were discussing something! Something important!" Tawni said with intense urgency.

Chad looked nervous. "Well, not that it's my business, and not that I care, but, um, what exactly were you discussing? I mean, you weren't, like, talking about any private conversations that, you know, happened to take place backstage on_ Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith_ or anything, _right, Sonny_?"

"Tawni?" Nico poked his head into the room. "Miss Bitterman is looking for you. You'd better go. She looks mad!"

"Ugh, why do I have to leave just when things star to get good?" Tawni stomped out of the Prop House.

Sonny turned back to Chad to answer his question. "Well, Chad, actually you and I need to talk, too. About that."


	2. Caught

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, ITS CHARACTERS, JACK JOHNSON, OR BETTER TOGETHER!

* * *

**caught**

"There's, uh, there's n-nothing to talk about," Chad's voice broke as he talked.

"Chad, can we please just... forget about it? I don't want to ruin our enemy-ship," Sonny pleaded.

"'Enemy-ship'?" Chad raised his eyebrows. "Really, Sonny, really?"

"Yes, Chad, _really_." Sonny gazed up into Chad's deep navy blue eyes, remembering all that had happened between the two of them. It started when she met him in the cafeteria, then she was tricked and charmed by him, resulting in the loss of her yogurt, _Mackenzie Falls_'s stolen Tween Choice Award, and _So Random_'s parking space.

She bitterly remembered when he'd tricked her into "hanging out" at the _Falls_, turned her best friend from Wisconsin, Lucy, against her, stolen her spotlight on _Tween Weekly TV with Santiago Heraldo _and _Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith_, crashing her secret prom, denying her the role of _herself_ in his movie, turning the Prop House into a meditation room for the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_, trying to make her fall in love with him, competing against her and Zora to sell Blossom Scout cookies, and just being Chad.

But when Sonny looked into those sparkly blue eyes, she was also reminded of the good things. She was reminded of all the things she loved about him. She was reminded of all the genuinely sweet things he had said and done, like when he'd pretended to be her made-up fan to save her from embarrassment, dancing with her at her prom, admitting that he'd like to hang out with her and that he thought she had pretty hair, granting her the part in his movie, getting her an audition for _Fashionita_, apologizing for taking the Prop House, going on a fake date with her, fake kissing her, acting protective and jealous when she kissed Hayden, attempting to save her when he thought she was in danger, and just being Chad.

"Chad," Sonny began, "I… I don't want to forget about it."

Chad looked surprised. "You don't? But you just said—"

"I know. But I was kidding myself. Chad, I… I love you." Sonny was shocked to hear these words come out of her mouth.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad asked with genuine amazement. He took her hand in his. "Sonny, I've loved you since the first day we met. When I saw you in the cafeteria, I knew you were a Random. I mean, obviously, because you were in a fat suit and a crazy wig. But I've always loved your name. I thought, "Sonny. It really does fit you." And it does. Because you are my sunshine. You are the most beautiful, confident, optimistic, incredible person I have ever met."

Sonny was speechless. She couldn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Her eyes said it all. She leaned in, and he leaned, too. Their faces grew closer and closer and finally, her lips met his. It wasn't a long kiss, but when they pulled apart, they were both floating on air. He pulled her into a tight hug and she buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in his sweet smell. Sonny couldn't believe that they had gone from "sworn enemies" to "totally in love" in three days.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by simultaneous shouts of "Sonny!" and "Chad!" The cries came from the door. Tawni and Portlyn stood there with identical expressions of shock on their faces.


	3. Apology

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, ITS CHARACTERS, JACK JOHNSON, OR BETTER TOGETHER!

* * *

**apology**

Sonny and Chad broke apart and mirrored their costars; they were as shocked and Tawni and Portlyn were.

Sonny broke the silence and began to plead with Tawni. "Tawni, I would say it's not what it looks like, but I guess it is. And I'm sorry! But I really… love Chad."

Tawni looked disgusted. "Sonny! How could you? How could you betray me, betray Nico and Grady and Zora? I thought we told each other everything!" A tear ran down Tawni's cheek, but she swiped it away and sprinted to her dressing room.

"Tawni! Wait!" Sonny turned to Chad. "I have to go after her. I'll text you." Chad nodded and Sonny ran to save her friendship.

Chad turned toward Portlyn, his eyebrows raised.

"Chad! I come looking for you so we can rehearse, and this is what I find! You with a… a… a _Random_. How could you cheat on me? I thought what we had was special!" Portlyn cried dramatically.

"Portlyn?" Chad said. "We were never together!"

Portlyn whipped her head around and stormed out of the room.

As she was leaving, she slammed her shoulder into Nico's, who was entering the Prop House with Grady.

"Um, _ow_!" Nico looked angry. "Can you believe her?" he said to Grady.

"I know! She's so full of herself!"

"Good call, G," Nico replied.

Grady looked up. "That wasn't me. That was Chad." It took a minute for Nico and Grady to realize what had happened.

"_Chad_?" They had the exact same looks on their faces.

"Why would _you_ say that about Portlyn?" asked Grady. "Wait, why are you even _here_?"

"I was talking to Sonny," Chad said distractedly. "I gotta go." Chad left for Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room without another word.

Nico and Grady exchanged a confused glance before sitting on the couch to play their Y Box 4000.

* * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Sonny was trying desperately to convince Tawni to open the dressing room door.

"Tawni, I'm sorry!" Sonny pleaded. "It just happened! I mean, _I_ didn't freak out on you when you told me you liked Hayden!"

"Hayden didn't star on our rival TV show! Hayden wasn't the archenemy of our entire cast! And Hayden wasn't a shallow, self-absorbed, conceited jerk face!" Tawni shouted back.

"Tawni, I know you hate Chad, but don't call him that!"

"Why not? You did, remember, _diva_?" Sonny was painfully reminded of her ruined interview with Santiago Heraldo.

"Tawni, that's so unfair! You know what happened!"

"Sonny," Chad said as he came up from behind, putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Just give her a while. She's probably just in shock or something."

Normally, Sonny was pretty stubborn. But there was something in those big blue eyes that made her agree with him. "Okay," she said. "Why don't we go to the cafeteria, get some lunch?"

"Alright. What are you in the mood for? Steak? Lobster?" he asked as he dazzled her with his perfect smile.

"Sure, I'm up for anything," she said with a grin. He put his arm around her waist and guided her to the cafeteria.

* * * * * * *

After the best filet mignon Sonny had ever eaten, she and Chad returned to the dressing room.

"It's probably better if I do this alone," Sonny told Chad.

"Okay, I'm going to go rehearse. I'll call you."

"Okay, bye." Sonny stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

Chad blushed, smiled shyly, and walked back to the _Falls_. Sonny turned her attention to the locked dressing room door.

"Tawni? Can you please just let me in? I need to talk to you."

The door opened just the slightest bit and Tawni peeked out. "Is _he_ with you?" Tawni asked with disgust.

"No, it's just me." Sonny replied.

"Fine," Tawni said as she opened the door wide. "You have ten minutes."

"Thank you," Sonny said as she entered the room and sat down. "Tawni, I'm really sorry. I never meant to betray you, and it's really hard for me to be with Chad and not have your approval because I really think I might be in love with him and I really want that to be okay with you because deep down we both know that we're best friends even if you won't admit it." After her apology speech, Sonny was out of breath.

"Sonny, I'll accept your apology."

"Tawni, thank you, I—"

"_If_… If you tell me everything that has happened between you and Chad."

"Well, oka—"

"_And_… everything you've thought about Chad since _Gotcha!_."

"Okay. I'll tell you everything," Sonny said. She was happy to have her friend back.


	4. Perfect

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, ITS CHARACTERS, JACK JOHNSON, OR BETTER TOGETHER!

* * *

**perfect**

Sonny told Tawni everything that had happened from _Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith_ to the kiss Chad had given her not an hour before. "Then he hugged me and I hugged him back, and I was just thinking _I want this to last forever_. And then you and Portlyn walked in."

"Wow, that's a lot to go through in two days." Tawni looked amazed. "You know, Chad has totally fallen for you. I mean, when you guys are together, sparks fly. And I see the way he looks at you. He's had this look on his face for months." Then Tawni realized she was complimenting Sonny and quickly changed the subject. "So, you really think you might be in love with him?"

"Well… yes," Sonny said, grinning.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I want to wait for the perfect moment." As she said this, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sonny answered.

"Hey Sonny, it's Chad."

"Oh, hi Chad!" Sonny's face instantly lit up.

"Listen, I was, uh, wondering…" Chad sounded nervous but continued. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'd love to! Where should we go?"

"It's a surprise," Chad said mysteriously.

"Oooh, okay!"

Sonny suddenly heard Portlyn's whining voice in the background.

"Chad, come _on_, we have to rehearse!"

Chad groaned and said, "I'm sorry, Sonny. Portlyn's being difficult. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good. Have fun rehearsing." Sonny hung up and looked at Tawni. She took a deep breath and declared, "I'm telling him tonight."

"That you're in love with him?" Tawni asked.

Sonny nodded.

Tawni said, "Oh my gosh! Sonny, that's great! What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I don't know, it's a surprise!"

"Well, if it's a surprise, how will you know how to dress?" Tawni asked.

Sonny hadn't thought of this. "Why don't you find out and help me find an outfit without telling me where we're going?"

Tawni agreed and darted over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set. After she'd wormed the location of the date out of Chad, she dragged Sonny to the costume room.

* * * * * * *

"Tawni, is this really necessary?" Sonny asked. "I mean, don't you think our costumes are a little… eccentric?"

"Oh, please. Give me one good example," Tawni said.

Sonny held up a hot pink chicken suit and raised her eyebrows.

"I said a good example, not a fantastic one!" Tawni wailed.

"Tawni, you of all people should understand that I need a new outfit," Sonny said. "Or at least one without feathers."

After a minute of contemplation, Tawni took Sonny's wrist and dragged her to the dressing room. She darted into her closet and began shuffling through her surprisingly large collection of party dresses, which were sorted by designer. She paused on a BCBG strapless dress that was made of midnight blue silk. She held it up so Sonny could see it better. It reminded Sonny of the shimmery ocean water that she observed on her nighttime walks along the vacant beach and, of course, of Chad's unmistakably gorgeous eyes.

"It's perfect," she breathed, and reached out to touch the flowing material.

"I've never actually worn it," said Tawni. "I've just never gotten a chance."

Sonny looked up. "Thank you, Tawni. This is amazing." Sonny took the dress and enveloped her friend in a hug. They grabbed their scripts and went to meet Nico, Grady, and Zora for rehearsal.


	5. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, ITS CHARACTERS, JACK JOHNSON, OR BETTER TOGETHER!

* * *

**surprise**

Sonny stood in front of the full-length mirror in her apartment, wearing the beautiful blue dress. Tawni had paired it with a silver clutch and strappy heels. She checked her phone for the time. It was 6:53. Sonny still had seven minutes until Chad was coming, so she flipped open her laptop. She noticed that Tawni was online and shot her a message.

Sonnycloudyrainy83: hey tawni… I luv this dress! thnx sooo much 4 letting me borrow it!

THE_tawni_hart: np! have fun 2nite!

Sonnycloudyrainy83: thnx! Chads gonna b here soon, so c u 2moro!

THE_tawni_hart: kk! buh byeee

THE_tawni_hart is now offline.

After poking around on Facebook for a while, (and taking notice that Chad had changed his status to "in a relationship") Sonny closed her computer. Her phone told her that nine minutes had passed, but she willed herself not to worry. _Calm down! _She told herself._ He's two minutes late. So just relax, Sonny. _

Fortunately, Sonny immediately heard the soft hum of Chad's Mercedes and bolted downstairs. A wave of butterflies overtook her stomach, and her heart was pounding in the way that only thoughts of Chad could induce.

She reached the bottom of the steps just as the doorbell rang. Sonny took a deep breath to calm herself down and opened the door. There stood Chad, wearing a sharp tuxedo and holding a single red rose.

The minute Chad saw Sonny, his jaw dropped. He attempted to stutter out a hello, but just couldn't. He held the rose out to Sonny, who didn't attempt to hide her grin.

When Chad regained his voice, he stammered, "You look gorgeous." Sonny could not stop smiling.

As if on cue, Connie came bouncing into the room with her camera and snapped a picture.

"Okay, now you two stand together and smile!" she urged.

"Mo-om," Sonny said, still beaming. But Chad wrapped his arm around her waist and looked into the camera, wanting desperately to make a good impression on Sonny's mom. Sonny sighed and followed suit, giggling at how sentimental her mother could be.

Once Connie seemed satisfied, she kissed Sonny's forehead and told her, "Have fun, sweetheart." And with that, Chad said a polite good-bye and guided Sonny out the door.

* * * * * * *

It was times like this that Sonny wished Chad wasn't so stubborn. He refused to reveal where they were headed, no matter how much Sonny begged him. Finally she gave up and crossed her arms. Chad just laughed.

"We'll be there soon," he assured her.

Chad was true to his word. Soon enough, he pulled into a parking lot full of cars.

"Where are we?" Sonny asked.

"Mira Costa High School," Chad replied.

Sonny was as baffled as ever. "Why are we at a school?"

Chad smiled. "You'll see."

Before she could say another word, Chad hopped out of the car and hurried to open Sonny's door for her. He took her hand and helped her out. After shutting the door, locking the car, and straightening his tie, Chad pulled Sonny toward the tallest building on the campus.

* * * * * * *

Music thumped from the building, which Sonny assumed was the gym. She had a hunch, but had ignored it for as long as she could. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the hand painted green and gold banner:

MCHS Prom Night!

Sonny turned to Chad. He read her expression easily and said, "You never really got your prom. Sure, we danced and you had a glimpse of it, but you never really got to enjoy it. So I thought maybe we could have fun at someone else's." Then he smiled and took her into the gym.


	6. Together

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, ITS CHARACTERS, JACK JOHNSON, OR BETTER TOGETHER!

* * *

**together**

Upon entering, he swept her onto the dance floor and they began to dance to the pulsing beat of the hip-hop music. When the song ended, the DJ announced that it was time for slow dancing. He started playing a soft song by Jack Johnson.

"Oh, I love this song," Sonny said as Chad enveloped her in his arms. The lyrics of the song were beautiful, really, and perfectly matched the thoughts within Sonny's mind. _L__ove is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart, like why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard? It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving. I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together. _

Sonny lifted her head from Chad's shoulder and gazed into his eyes, into those familiar pools of blue. She drew in a shaky breath, and began to speak.

"Chad, today has been… amazing. And after all we've been through, I think I'm ready to tell you that… I'm in love with you, Chad."

"Sonny, I'm in love with _you_. I always have been."

Sonny felt her heart skitter and instantly cursed herself. Chad was so smooth with words. He always knew what to say and when to say it; Sonny suspected a lifetime of acting somehow contributed to this.

Since she had nothing left to say, Sonny simply held Chad tighter and allowed her eyelids to close. If he hadn't been gripping her so firmly, Sonny might have collapsed. She loved being so close to him; she felt so safe in his strong arms. He felt so perfect, so solidly _there_.

* * * * * * *

Sonny and Chad stared into each other's eyes, neither wanting to be the first to say goodbye. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. One of his slightly rough hands caressed her face while the other stroked her gorgeous dark hair. This was Sonny's favorite feeling in the world. The feeling of being pressed against Chad, the deep pang of emotion she felt in the pit of her stomach, the dizziness, and the wave of sweet nothingness that cleared her brain of everything that did not feature him.


	7. Fear

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, ITS CHARACTERS, JACK JOHNSON, OR BETTER TOGETHER!

* * *

**fear**

Sonny sat on the pine-needle-strewn floor of a forest that she recognized from behind her old home in Wisconsin. She loved this place; some of her most treasured childhood memories were created here. She felt more at peace than she had in a long while. But that peace was instantaneously shattered when she heard the scream.

Sonny knew that voice anywhere. But she had never heard it in such a way. This was not soothing, or joking, or romantic. It was not strong; it was not how she heard it every day. No, this terrible version of the voice she knew so well came out in a horrifying, strangled, helpless cry for help. It was screaming her name, over and over again. The voice belonged to Chad.

Her mind went blank but her heart begged her legs to move. She was paralyzed with terror and wanted to scream, herself. But even if she could move, she would not have known where to run; she could not locate the source of the sound that scared her so. The sound seemed to be coming from every direction, drowning Sonny in her own fear and desperation. She could not move her feet, but her arms seemed to be working just fine. She tried muffling the sound by covering her ears with her shaking hands. It did not help; it only seemed to get louder. A scream choked out of her throat as Sonny awoke from her worst nightmare.

Her face was damp with sweat… or was it tears? She neither knew nor cared; she only cared that it had been a dream, an illusion. She was not in Wisconsin, and neither was Chad. No, of course not. Chad was probably asleep, safe and sound in his apartment. Sonny was here, lying wide-awake in her untidy bedroom. She obviously could not return to sleep, so she slipped out of bed and crept to the living room.

There she plopped down on the cushy sofa and flicked on the TV, trying to block out the sound of Chad's screams that ricocheted around inside her head.

Since there was nothing of interest currently on, as it was four in the morning, Sonny checked her DVR for recorded shows. She noticed a new episode of Mackenzie Falls and giggled to herself. She pressed _play_.

In the episode, Mackenzie was trying to ask out Chloe, but Penelope kept sabotaging his attempts. Sonny allowed the mindless drama numb whatever she'd been feeling because of the dream.


	8. Hugs

Sorry this chapter's all suckish; I was tired when I wrote it! This is the 2nd to last chapter, then ther's the epilogue.

I don't own SWAC, DUHHHHH!!!! If I did, Chad would have kissed Sonny in _West Coast Story_!!!!!!

* * *

The next day, Sonny couldn't wait to see Chad. She dressed in a black V-neck and white shorts and sprinted out to her car. She drove as fast as she could without getting arrested, and finally arrived at the studio. She frantically ran to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ set in search of Chad. Sonny finally located him; he was talking to the director.

"Chad!" she shouted. He turned, and the second he saw her face, grinned. The happy expression on his face was soon overcome with one of shock, for Sonny was running at him full-speed, quite literally jumping on him and kissing him quickly on the lips.

They stood there, hugging, for a while, until Chad pulled away.

"What was that?" he asked, his cheeks blushing furiously.

Sonny looked up at him and said, "I had a bad dream last night. Not just a bad dream, actually. It was my worst nightmare! It was _horrible_."

Chad looked sympathetic. "What happened?" he asked as he brushed her bangs out of her big brown puppy-dog eyes.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she said as she shuddered lightly.

"Well, it's ok. You're safe now." Chad squeezed her hand reassuringly.

_You're the one I was worried about._ Sonny didn't say these words aloud; instead, she just hugged Chad like she'd never let go and said, "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I love you too, Allison Monroe."


	9. Epilogue

Hey! Last chapter! I'll probably be doing some one-shots soon! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC…

* * *

Seven Years Later…

Sonny lay in bed, eyes closed, feeling cozy with the cocoon of Chad's warmth. Her brown eyes fluttered open and immediately met the blue. She sighed contently, and Chad lightly pressed his lips against her forehead, which made Sonny smile.

Their perfect moment was quickly ruined by a loud crash and two high-pitched screams. Chad groaned and rolled out of bed to see what was wrong.

A second later, Sonny heard him saying, "Mackenzie Tawni Cooper! Dylan Skyler Cooper! Which one of you broke Mommy's picture?"

Not too concerned, Sonny hopped out of bed and strolled into the living room. Upon seeing which picture's frame had been shattered, she giggled.

"Oh, give it a rest, Chad. It was just the frame!" Sonny waltzed over to pick the autographed headshot of 17-year-old Chad. It read, "To my biggest fan, I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny scooped up five-year-old Mackenzie and Chad did the same with three-year-old Dylan. When he ruffled his son's glossy, dark hair, Dylan's bright blue eyes twinkled. Sonny began to talk, braiding Mackenzie's poker-straight blonde hair as she spoke.

"Do you kids know how I got this photo?" she asked.

"Daddy gave it to you, right?" Mackenzie said and her brown eyes widened.

"Yes, that's right. He gave it to me because he hurt my feelings. You know how you and your brother sometimes fight? Well, Daddy and I used to fight even more than you two do!"

"_Really_?" asked Dylan, obviously surprised.

"Really. But one day, your Daddy and I told each other that we loved each other, and we've loved each other for the past seven years."

"Eight, actually," corrected Chad. "I loved Mommy ever since I first saw her. That's always been true." He smiled knowingly at his wife.

And she smiled right back, thinking _I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper_.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :) Oh, sorry, I forgot to include Tawnico... Maybe next time! :)


	10. Thanks! Author's note

**Hey hey! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter! I just decided that I'm going to put a author's note on all my stories, to thank you guys for reading my stories and for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate the feedback! :D I hecka love you guys! And guess what? FIVE. MORE. DAYS. Five more days until _Walk A Mile In My Pants_! YAY! Oh, and happy belated birthday to MR. STERLING KNIGHT! THE Chad Dylan Cooper himself! I love him. His 21st birthday was on March 5th! :D Another thing I wanted to tell you guys is that I'm working on a new fic. It's Portlyn-centric, and it's going to be all about the girl from the Falls that no one sees. Is she stupid? Evil? Misunderstood? That should be coming up, so watch out for it! HOPEFULLY I'll finish it by this weekend, but I don't know... Anyway, thanks for reading my author's note!**

**Love always,  
ChannyLovingJabberjay**


End file.
